


Photo Shoot

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band battle, M/M, Making out on a throne, Michaen side pairing, Photo Shoots, Trans Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: When Sam agreed to step in for Castiel in Dean's band The Righteous Sons he had known about the band battle they were going to participate in. He hadn't expected there to be so much PR, though. Let alone a photo shoot where they're all dressed up as angels. And he definitely hadn't expected the devil himself to show up and tempt him.





	Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrieflyMaximumPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/gifts).



> I wrote this for Brieflymaximumprincess' birthday. Happy Birthday!
> 
> I also want to thank my beta readers Coplins and HumongousCandyCoffee.

Sam looks at himself in the big mirror in the photographer’s studio they’re at and frowns a little. The big white wings are heavy on his back and he’s amazed that they hold without any straps showing. He isn’t sure if having them pose shirtless is such a good idea, though. The white jeans are pretty tight, too, and hanging low on his hips.

“You know,” he says to Dean, who’s still fighting with his wings. “For a band called The Righteous Sons and posing as angels, we’re going to look pretty inappropriate.”

Michael strides by, his wings in such a high display that he’ll probably have trouble getting through doorways. Dean stops a moment, just staring at his boyfriend. Well, he definitely does rock the outfit. “Come one, Sam”, Michael says. “It’s PR. The more the people talk about it the better.”

“I really hate that you’re probably right.” Adam is frowning at his reflection the same way as Sam.

“But why do I have to be part of this?” Sam tries again. “I’m just filling in for Cas.”

“We’ve been over this, Sammy.” Dean gets help from Michael with securing his wings on his back and straightens up. “Cas won’t be able to play for a while. Until then you’re an official member of the band. And we’re up against The Devils in the voting next week, so we need all the PR we can get.”

Sam sighs. He knows that and he agreed to do this photo shoot. But looking at his reflection now and knowing that pictures of him dressed like this will be in a big music magazine by tomorrow, it would have been a lie saying he doesn’t have any second thoughts. But of course there’s no backing out now.

On the far corner of the room a curtain gets pulled back and Raphaelle steps out. At least she gets to wear a top, a corset made from the same white denim as her pants. And the white wings make a nice contrast to her skin. But she looks as thrilled as the rest of them. “Let’s just get this over with,” she says.

* * *

Balthazar, the photographer, definitely does bring the enthusiasm they’re all lacking. He talks almost none stop while snapping pictures, and surprisingly, it helps. After a few minutes, Sam’s nervousness has faded and he laughs, when Dean starts goofing around. By the time each of them has to do shoots separately, the atmosphere is relaxed and it doesn’t seem too bad anymore.

The whole thing takes about an hour, then the Devils walk in.

Sam knows them, of course. Who doesn’t? There’s Meg, Ruby, Abbadon, and Lilith. They all wear red and black, pretty much as revealing as the Righteous Son’s outfits are. And there are little red horns on their heads. Sam’s eyes linger on Ruby for a moment, and she winks at him, but then the lead singer of the band steps in.

Lucifer’s wings look like they have been white once, but now they’re torn and bloody. He moves with them as if they’re a natural part of his body, strides in as if he owns the place. Sam only realizes that he’s staring, when he gets Dean’s elbow in the side. “Dude, at least close your mouth.”

At the same time, Lucifer grins at Sam. Great. Wonderful first impression. Sam clears his throat and looks away.

“Listen, everyone!” Balthazar calls. “I need shots of you facing each other, to symbolize the rivalry, if you get what I’m saying. The lead singers in the front, the rest grouped behind them. Try to look like you’re ready for battle. We want this as dramatic as possible.”

To his left, Sam can see Adam roll his eyes. “No one will ever take this seriously,” he says. 

Balthazar grins at him. “You’d be surprised. People want that kind of stuff. Trust me. I know the business! We’ll get everyone so hyped for your round of the band battle, they won’t know what to do with themselves until next week. Come on now!”

Dean and Lucifer step in front of each other like the generals of two armies that meet at the battlefield before the fighting starts. Balthazar flits around them to adjust their wings to give them a more aggressive look. Sam has to admit, it’s pretty impressive.

The rest of the Righteous Sons is paired off with one Devil each. “Girls,” Balthazar says, “you’re taunting our angels. Or try and seduce them to your side, if you want to.”

“Oh, that’ll be fun.” Meg grins. She takes position opposite to Adam, hands at her hips.

Abbadon faces off Michael and looks him up and down. “Hi there,” she says. “Wouldn’t mind actually seducing you.”

Michael gives her a dry look, while Dean breaks eye contact with Lucifer to glare at her. “Hands off! He’s mine!”

Abbadon laughs, and at the same time Sam can hear the shutter of Balthazar’s camera, apparently he’s decided this is too good not to start taking photos already.

On the far end of the group, Raphaelle and Lilith are eyeing each other skeptically. “We’ll destroy you next week,” Lilith says with a pleasant smile.

Raphaelle huffs. “We’ll see.”

Sam gets Ruby, who scrutinizes him for a moment. “Think you can keep your eyes on me instead of Lucifer?”

Sam can feel heat rise in his face. “I just think his wings are impressive, okay?”

“That’s a pity,” Lucifer says. Of course Sam’s eyes flick to him at once. He’s standing with his arms crossed, looking at Sam in amusement. “I was hoping it was not just my wings and I could ask for your number later.”

“Hey!” Dean takes another half step forward. “No hitting on my little brother!”

That only serves as encouragement for Lucifer. He extends his hand in a beckoning gestures and sends Sam a look that makes his heart beat faster. “Come to the dark side, little angel, we have more fun.”

Sam is only distantly aware that Balthazar keeps taking pictures. For a moment he couldn’t care less. He has only eyes for Lucifer, who has a half-smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes that suits him very well. And why pretend he’s not interested? They may be rivals right now, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have to get along in private.

So he returns the smile. “If you’re still interested after we kicked your ass, I may give you my number next week.”

Lucifer laughs. “Confident. I like that.”

“As much as I regret having to be a spoilsport,” Balthazar says, “but if you could do me a favor and concentrate for ten more minutes, we could actually get the shoot done.”

* * *

It takes more than ten minutes, but eventually Balthazar declares that he has enough material and everybody files out of the room. Adam’s wings are dangerously drooping by now, so it’s about time. Still, Balthazar holds Sam and Lucifer back.

“I’d like to do another shoot with you two, if that’s alright with you.”

Dean stops at the door and shoots Sam a questioning look. Sam just shrugs. He doesn’t know what this is about either.

“I couldn’t help noticing the chemistry you have,” Balthazar goes on.

From behind Dean, Meg peeks in again. “We all couldn’t help noticing that.”

“No matter if we wanted to or not!” Adam supplies from somewhere in the corridor.

“Oh, shut up!” Sam calls to his younger half-brother. “At least I didn’t stare down Meg’s décolleté.”

Meg laughs. “Well, at least someone in your family has taste.”

“Anyway,” Balthazar raises his voice. “I’d like to do another shoot that we’re going to use after we know which of you won.”

“Well, that’s easy,” Dean starts, but is interrupted by Meg.

“Of course it is,” she says. “We are.”

Lucifer smiles fondly, before he looks at Balthazar again. “What kind of shoot?”

“Well, it’s actually two,” the photographer explains. “If the Devils win, I’d do a photo series where you seduce Sam to the dark side so to speak.”

There’s that mischievous glint in Lucifer’s eyes again. “I like that.”

“And if the Righteous Sons win, I’d use a photo series where Sam makes you an actual angel again.”

“And there I thought it couldn’t get any more cheesy,” Adam says from the door. By now basically everyone is standing there watching them.

“I’m in if Sam is,” Lucifer says.

Sam isn’t sure. It’ll probably be more good PR, and it’s not like he’d mind doing a photo shoot with Lucifer alone. Still, he throws Dean a questioning looks.

His brother shrugs. “I would prefer, if this wasn’t about you chemistry with _him_.” He points at Lucifer. “But why not? It’s about time you got laid again.

Oh, why did he even bother? Sam rolls his eyes. But when he meets Lucifer’s again, the lead singer of the Devils is watching him intently, tip of his tongue visible in the corner of his mouth. Looks like this might actually happen, if they spend a bit more time together. “I’m in,” he says.

* * *

Balthazar shoos all the others out and then they start with Sam’s part. The photographer directs Lucifer to get on his knees in front of Sam, which he does with the most suggestive look possible.

“You know,” Balthazar says, “that’d be nice, if I was working for a porn magazine. Try looking a bit more defeated, though.”

That sends them both into a giggle fit and it takes them a while until they can continue.

Sam has to grab one of Lucifer’s horns and act like he’s breaking it off and throw it away. Then he has to put a hand on Lucifer’s forehead and look like he’s using his angelic powers or whatever. Balthazar explains that he’ll do some magic with photoshop that makes it look like Lucifer’s wings gradually become white again. “And maybe I’ll give you glowy eyes, too, Sam. Those are always nice.”

“I’m not too sure about that,” Sam says. Adam is right, it’s all pretty clicheed.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll look hot.” Lucifer grins up at him and makes actual butterflies flutter in Sam’s stomach. He really has it bad.

Then Sam has to pick Lucifer up, and for a while they stand very close, looking at each other, while Balthazar snaps picture after picture. Lucifer’s eyes are blue like the sea far up in the north, riddled with splinters of ice, and Sam feels like he could drown in them. Distantly, he can hear Balthazar talk. “Yes! Just like that! Now you can give me all the eye sex! Perfect!” It doesn’t really register. Instead, after a while his gaze drops to Lucifer’s lips and he sees them twitch upwards. He’d only have to lean forward a little bit …

“And, we’re done!” Balthazar’s voice snaps him out of the moment, and Sam takes a step back, clears his throat. Lucifer still looks at him with slight amusement. Does he realize what Sam had been about to do? Well, and what if? It’s not like he’d indicated so far that he would mind.

For the moment, there’s no time to think about it further, though. Balthazar ushers Sam towards one of the walls of the studio. He’s placed with his back against it, and Lucifer has to pin him by his wings. Again, they’re only inches apart, and this time it’s Lucifer who’s very slowly leaning in. His knee nudges against Sam’s and Sam adjusts his stance automatically, making room for him.

“Hey!” Balthazar calls. “If you have to make out, save it for the last picture, will you?”

“Spoilsport,” Lucifer mumbles, which makes Sam laugh.

They change pose again. Now it’s Lucifer leading Sam away, and Balthazar adjusts Sam’s wings to make them trail behind him. He even rips out a few feathers and strews them on the floor behind Sam.

“Disheveled suits you,” Lucifer whispers to Sam.

While Sam answers with a slight smile, he can hear Balthazar’s shutter click. “That’s it!” the photographer calls. “Give me more of that! You’re tempting him with forbidden promises!”

That makes Sam roll his eyes again.

Promptly, he gets scolded. “You have to look like you’re getting seduced!”

“You keep interrupting!” Sam complains, which makes Lucifer give a slightly startled, but delighted laugh.

Balthazar grumbles something. “Fine,” he says finally. “For the last picture, just do whatever you want to. I have a prop for you, though.”

He leads them into another room that looks kinda dungeon like with a big, black throne in the middle of it. “We built this for something different,” Balthazar explained. “But it’ll do pretty well, I’d say. Lucifer, why don’t you try your throne?”

“You don’t have to ask that twice.” Lucifer looks delighted while he strides towards the throne. Sam helps him sort his wings out, while he sits, so they’re splayed out impressively. It’s made harder by the fact that Lucifer can’t sit still for the life of him. He keeps changing his position until one of his legs hangs over an armrest.

“Not very awe inspiring,” Sam comments. It suits him, though. The way he’s sitting makes it feel like he’s actually at home on his throne.

“I’m always awe inspiring,” Lucifer says. “And I remember something about us being able to do what we want.”

Sam makes a sturgeon face to concede the points.

“You know what I also want to do?” Lucifer asks.

Sam looks down at him, smiling. “What?”

Lucifer grins. “You have to bend down for that.”

And Sam kinda hopes he knows where this is leading. He leans on one of the armrests of the throne, and then Lucifer grabs one of his wings to pull him down the rest of the way by it. Again, the chutter of Balthazar’s camera clicks, but Sam doesn’t mind. All he sees is the question in Lucifer’s eyes when their lips are only inches apart again. As if he’s trying to make sure that this is really alright.

“Yes,” Sam breathes. And then their lips meet. Finally!

The kiss is slow and gentle and makes Sam forget Balthazar even exists. Then Lucifer hooks his fingers behind the belt loops of Sam’s jeans and he drags him in front of the throne. He takes his leg off the armrest and sits properly for a change, so he can pull Sam on his lap. Sam grabs Lucifer’s shoulders for support and deepens the kiss. He can feel his already tight pants get even tighter, and that would be embarrassing, except he doesn’t care. Lucifer’s hands are warm on the naked skin of his back, and they slowly travel lower, until he grabs Sam’s ass to pull him closer. Sam gasps into the kiss, when he discovers that Lucifer has the same problem with his pants he has.

But wait. Balthazar. This is becoming something he doesn’t want documented. So Sam breaks the kiss to look around for the photographer. Just to discover that Balthazar is about to sneak out.

He sees Sam looking into his direction and grins. “I have all the pictures I need. You turn off the light, when you leave. And don’t make a mess of the props.”

Lucifer laughs and Sam can feel a puff of his breath against the side of his neck. “No promises.”

“You’ll pay for everything you damage!” Then Balthazar is gone.

“I can’t stay too long or my brother will start to worry,” Sam says.

Lucifer huffs. “Well, do I get your number then?”

“You’re not easily distracted from getting what you want, are you?”

The lead singer of the Devils wraps his arms around Sam’s waist. “I’d be stupid, if I let someone like you slip away.”

That fills Sam’s heart with joy. “I’ll give you my number,” he says. “And I expect you to call soon.”

* * *

The next week goes by in a haze. There are so many interviews Sam starts answering questions on auto pilot.

What’s it like to fill in for Castiel? - Well, it’s an honor of course.

Are the rumors about him and Lucifer true? - No comment.

How’s it like to work with two of his brother? – Annoying from time to time.

“Why is the band called Righteous Sons, if you have a woman at the drums?” That question temporarily manages to snap Sam out of his haze. There are seriously people that don’t know that yet?

Thankfully, Michael takes over. “Because when we named the band, Raphaelle hadn’t come out as trans yet. And she said she didn’t mind.”

Raphaelle shrugs. “Righteous Siblings sounds pretty stupid anyway.”

Then Sam spots Lucifer in the crowd and Dean has to drag him away. “Try to be a bit less obvious, will you? At least until the band battle is over!”

* * *

Finally, the day of the band battle arrives. Both bands deliver their best performance. Sam watches the Devils from behind the stage, and he can’t take his eyes off Lucifer. The way he sways his hips should definitely not by allowed.

Then they have to wait for the voting to happen, and finally they all have to step on the stage so the winner can be announced.

Gabriel, their host, makes a show out of pulling a card from a white envelope. “And the winner is …”

Sam holds his breath.

“The Righteous Sons!”

Next to Sam Dean lets out a big “YES!”. Sam pats his brother’s shoulder in congratulation and gets a hug in return. He gets a hug from Adam and Raphaelle, too. Michael is too busy, because his hug with Dean has morphed into them making out on stage.

Adam rolls his eyes. “Gross.”

Sam laughs, but stops when there’s suddenly a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look into Lucifer’s eyes. The crowd falls silent, maybe expecting a hostile move.

“You know what’s a real pity?” Lucifer says.

“You mean apart from you losing?” Sam teases him.

For a moment, Lucifer scowls, but then he starts to grin. “No, that there won’t be any pictures of us making out on that throne printed by tomorrow.”

Oh, that’s where this is going. “You think we should make up for that?” Sam asks innocently.

“Oh yes I do.” With that Lucifer pulls him in for a kiss.

The crowd goes wild.


End file.
